My Teenage Dream
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Sam and Rachel decided to get their best friends Blaine and Kurt together. Klaine AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't Glee.

**Blaine**

I sighed as I walked the halls of McKinley High. Why had I needed to transfer? I had liked it at Dalton. There were a lot more gay guys, I fit in better. The only gay guy at McKinley had been a guy named Kurt Hummel, but he had already graduated. So now it was just me. Sam walked up and clapped me on the back.

"Hey there Anderson. How was your weekend?"

"Hey, Sam." I said, "It was fine."

"You hook up with any cute guys?", Sam asked half teasingly.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "No Sam. What gay guys are there in Lima, Ohio?" I was a bit uncomfortable.

Sam shrugged, sensing my discomfort. "Hey.", said Sam choosing to change the subject, "I'm going to New York to audition for NYADA this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to come? I'm staying with Kurt and Rachel while I'm there."

I thought about it. I'd never met Kurt or Rachel, but from what Sam said they were good people. They had been friends before graduation, and before I came. I figured it couldn't hurt. It wasn't like my parents would notice, or care that I was gone.

"Sure.", I said making Sam smile. I walked down the hall. "_what did I just get myself into?"_

**Kurt**

Rachel came running into the apartment squealing. I frowned

"Rachel! What's wrong?", I asked. I was really concerned. "_why was Rachel squealing?" _Usually the squealing meant she was hurt, mad or excited.

"Sam's coming to visit.", said Rachel, "and he's bringing a friend of his with him."

"Okay.?", I said _"definitely an excited squeal.",_ "What's with all the squealing then?"

"Nothing.", said Rachel mischievously. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Nothing!", Rachel repeated adamantly. I knew Rachel wasn't telling me something but I decided to ignore it for the present moment, pushing her would only worsen the situation. I shrugged, and went to my room.

**Rachel**

I really wanted to tell Kurt that Sam was bringing his gay friend, Blaine with him. But I had already told Sam I wouldn't, since Sam wanted to surprise Kurt. Kurt had been picked on a lot in high school at McKinley. From what Sam had said it sounded like things weren't much better for Blaine. So they would have at least that in common. "_Hopefully they'll have more than that in common, or our plan might not work."_ Sam and I had come up with this plan to be match makers for Kurt and Blaine when I went home to visit. I had met Blaine and Sam for coffee at the Lima Bean. Blaine had seemed really sweet, and if he wasn't gay I might have at least flirted. But I was happy for Kurt. I just hoped that Sam's and my plan worked. I sighed, Friday couldn't get here soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Blaine**

I woke up early on Friday. I was excited, but nervous. I'd told his parents that I was spending the weekend with Sam. I even told them we were going to New York. Just as I predicted my parents couldn't have cared less. They said okay and to be safe. I rolled out of bed, still half asleep. I wasn't a morning person at all. I showered, got dressed in record time. I gelled my hair enough that my curls were tamed, but I didn't do the whole "helmet" look today. I had a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal, and then ran up stairs and grabbed my bag. When I got downstairs, and out the door, Sam was already waiting in for me.

"You ready to go.", Sam asked putting the car in gear.

"As ready as I'll ever be.", I said nervously. Sam smiled and we headed for the highway. We had decided to drive instead of fly. In all honesty I didn't know why, but driving is what Sam wanted to do. I didn't want to argue with Sam. I was just along for the ride. I leaned back in my seat, and tried to get comfortable for the long ride ahead.

**Kurt**

I was awoken by a loud banging in the kitchen. I looked over at my alarm clock, and was startled to see that it was already noon. I never slept in late. Rachel knocked, and opened the door just enough to poke her head through.

"You still aren't up!", she asked incredulously, "Sam and his friend are going to be here in a half an hour! Get up!"

I got up and got ready. I wasn't sure why this was such a big deal to Rachel. I assumed that she wanted to make a good impression on Sam's girlfriend. _"It must be a competitive female thing.", _I thought.At least that's who I thought Sam was bringing. I mean who else would he bring.

**Rachel**

"Kurt!", I yelled through the house. Kurt walked out of his room in his pajamas. He just finished his skin and hair. He had several outfits laid out on the bed already.

"What Rachel?', He asked, as he sat down on his bed.

"We don't have food.", I said. "There's was hardly any food in there." Although that was because most of it was in the sink behind be waiting for Kurt to leave. He sighed and stood up.

"Are you asking me to go to the store, Rachel?", he asked.

"Yes.", I said smiling nervously. Kurt gave an overly exaggerated sigh, and turned back to the clothes.

**Blaine**

I was so nervous, I felt like he was going to be sick. Sam and I were standing in front of the apartment door. We had been driving for hours, and the whole time Sam had been talking about Kurt, or Rachel, but mostly Kurt. "What if they don't like me?" I thought starting to panic.

"You'll be fine", Sam said obviously noticing the panic in my eyes. Sam knocked on the door. I wondered if it was to late to ask Sam if I could just live in his car while we were here.

**Kurt**

I sighed carrying the basket of food towards the front of the store. I didn't see why Rachel couldn't have gone to the store herself. I knew Sam just as well as Rachel did, and I was sure Sam's girlfriend wouldn't mind. We had both know Sam in high school. He was only a year younger than us. I wondered why Rachel was so hung up on impressing Sam's "friend". I shrugged to myself as I kept walking. Girls were a mystery.

**Rachel**

I ran to the door and threw it open as soon as the first knock sounded. "Sam!", I squealed and hugged him as tight as I could. I could see the man standing behind him, and thought that Blaine was still as handsome as ever. I let go of Sam and turned to Blaine, smiling. "Hey Blaine!", I said pulling him in for a hug as well. "Hey Rachel.", he said, smiling, Though his eyes gave away that he was a bit nervous. I stepped aside, and waved at them to come inside. They smiled at me, and walked in.

**Sam**

I looked around. It was a nice place for to college kids. There was someone missing though.

"Where's Kurt?", I asked Rachel once Blaine was out of earshot. He was already starting to get suspicious, after all my talking about Kurt on the way here.

"I sent him to the store.", said Rachel, "He should be back any moment."

**Blaine**

I wasn't normally a nervous person, but I was going to meet _Kurt Hummel. The Kurt Hummel. _The one that Sam constantly told me was exactly my type. The whole way to New York Sam had told me about Kurt. Sam literally told me everything he knew about Kurt, and the more I heard the more my type he sounded. So yeah I was a little nervous. Rachel and Sam could obviously see that I was nervous though they didn't know why. At least I hoped they didn't. I thought I was going to pass out when a heard a key turning in the lock. I started hyperventilating, when Sam gently hit me in the back of head as he sat down on the couch, just as Rachel sat down too. I gave Sam an annoyed look, but Sam just smiled at me, and gave me a thumbs-up. He and Rachel started talking about NYADA.

**Kurt**

I opened the door, and first thing I saw was Sam and Rachel sitting on the couch talking. I set the groceries down, and went over to the couch.

"Sam", I said throwing my arms open. Sam hugged me saying, "Hey Kurt." When we stopped hugging.

Sam stepped back and turned saying, "Kurt I'd like you to meet my friend Blaine."

I turned thinking that Blaine was an interesting name for a girl. But what I saw took my breath away. Sitting in the chair was a boy Sam's age, he had his hair gelled back just enough to tame his amazing curls, and he had the most breathtaking hazel-gold eyes I had ever seen in my life. In short he was an angel. The angel stood up, and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kurt.", he said. I took his hand it was soft, and smooth.

"Nice to meet you too, Blaine.", I said totally smitten. When I let go of his hand my heart fell a little. His hand had been soooo soft. I gave an inaudible sigh, and went to sit in the chair opposite of Blaine. At least form there I could still see him, without moving my head.

**Rachel**

I looked at Sam and gave him a silent thumbs up. Sam smiled back nodding. We could both see that the boys had completely fallen for each other. The whole time we had been in the living room talking Kurt would stare at Blaine. Then when Kurt would glance away Blaine would stare at Kurt. It was so adorable. They didn't even seem to notice her, or Sam. It was like they were the only people in the room. "_That's how Finn and I used to be.", _my heart thought with a cry. I gave a sad smile then pushed the thought from my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Blaine**

I lay in bed thinking about Kurt. He was even more handsome than Sam had let on. His hair had looked perfect, and his flawless skin was... well _flawless_. I couldn't sleep. I looked over at Sam who was sleeping on the couch in the guest bedroom we were sharing. I sighed. I needed some decaf coffee. Which I know sounds silly, but it really helps me sleep. I walked out into the hallway, and looked at Rachel's room. The room was dark, and the door part way open. I glanced towards Kurt's room, where a light was still on. I really didn't want to bother either of them, but it would be rude not to ask before having coffee. I bit my lip. "_You can do this Blaine!", _I thought to myself. So I took up some courage, and walked to Kurt's door.

**Kurt**

I lay in bed thinking about Blaine. I couldn't believe Sam and Rachel had set me up like that no matter how cute Blaine was. There was a knock on the door. On instinct I said, "Come in." I was surprised to see Blaine standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?", I asked blushing, I was already in my pajamas for the night. The younger boy blushed even more than he already was.

"Um I couldn't sleep, and was going to have a cup of decaf, but I don't know where anything is, and I wanted to ask before I used anything...", his voice trailed off, and a blush crept over his face, "Sorry"

I giggled, "Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you babble."

Blaine blushed harder "No" I laughed and stood up "Come on." I said walking past Blaine "Let's get you that coffee." "_nice one Kurt! You probably just scared him off!"_

**Blaine**

I inhaled breathing in the scent of Kurt's hair spray, combined with his cologne. It was an intoxicating smell. It drove me crazy. Kurt was the most handsome man I'd ever seen in my life. I sighed, following Kurt to the kitchen. We sat and drank some decaf coffee. We sat in comfortable silence for a while.

Then Kurt said, "You want to watch something?"

I looked up slightly embarrassed, "Do you have any episodes of America's Next Top Model?" I blushed. With my luck Kurt would be the only gay guy to not like ANTM.

**Kurt**

Blaine is so cute when he blushes, I thought.

"You like America's Next Top Model too?, I asked incredulously.

"Who doesn't?", asked Blaine. I laughed at that

So we went and sat on the couch, each on a different cushion, and started watching ANTM. I don't know when it happened, but we ended up talking more than watching the show. Blaine was so easy to talk to. We talked about McKinley, and Glee club. Somehow the got to the topic of parents. I told Blaine how supportive my dad had been when I came out. I noticed that Blaine grew very quiet when I asked how his parents had taken it.

**Blaine**

I didn't know what to say. I took a deep breath, and choked out, "They didn't take it well." Kurt, who had been leaning back, leaned forward, and put his arm around me. "It's okay.", he said rubbing my arm. I couldn't hold back the dam any longer. It was two thirty in the morning and I was over emotional. I turned into Kurt's side and cried. They weren't just tears, they were heart-wrenching sobs.

**Sam **

I heard Blaine sobbing and poked my head out of the guest room he and I had been sharing. I crept quietly forward and saw Blaine crying. Kurt was rubbing his back, holding him. I could see that Kurt was saying something to Blaine. I wanted to know what, but knew if I moved closer I'd ruin the moment. I had been faking when Blaine left our room. He couldn't live with out his night ritual decaf, no matter how hard he tried. I had told Rachel this, so she went to bed earlier than she normally would. Our plan was working out perfectly. I crept back to the guest room, and fell asleep with a smile on my face. "tomorrow_ will definitely be interesting."_

**Kurt**

I held Blaine in my arms. I could feel my heart pounding a mile a minute. I had never had a boyfriend or anything close to one. So I really had no idea what I was doing. After about an hour Blaine's sobs subsided into sleepy whimpers and, then to even breathing. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to risk waking him up, so I carefully turned myself so I was laying on the couch. Then I reached down and pulled his feet up too. I tried to be as careful as I could, reaching for the blanket on the chair behind me. It was hard though. Finally on the third attempt, I caught the corner of the blanket between two of my fingers. I then proceeded to pull the blanket over Blaine and I. I then proceeded to drift off to sleep.

**Sam**

I decided to go check on Kurt and Blaine at about three in the morning. I noticed that the light was still on. I looked at the couch and Kurt and Blaine were sleeping there. They looked so peaceful and content, I didn't have the heart to wake them up. I moved closer, taking out my phone as I did, and snapped a picture of the two of them. Just in case Rachel needed some proof. Thankfully the click of the camera in my phone didn't wake either of them up. I smiled, and turned out the light as I headed back to my room.

**Blaine**

When I woke up I felt a moment of panic. It took me a minute to remember that I was with Sam in New York. Then I remembered my breakdown in front of Kurt. I blushed. It had been the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to me.

"Your cute when you blush.", came a lazy, and slightly sleepy voice behind me. Startled I sat up, and turned. And there was Kurt, just as cute as last night. I blushed. He smiled. Just then Rachel squealed happily, and ran out of her room, holding Sam's phone.

**Kurt**

"You two!", she said giddily. Oh dear, I thought, Here she goes.

"What?", I asked. She turned the phone towards me and Blaine, and there on the screen was a picture of me and Blaine sleeping on the couch. He was snuggled into me and my arms were around him. I started blushing. I could feel Blaine staring at me incredulously. I bit my lip, a habit I have when I'm scared or nervous.

"You fell asleep.", I said quietly, my cheeks still red, "I didn't want to wake you."

Rachel looked at me with her patented "I don't believe you" look. Just then Sam walked out of the guest room and said, "Of course that was after Blaine was crying about something and you were doing such an amazing job comforting him." "Awww.", Rachel said. I could see Blaine blushing out of the corner of my eye. I gave Sam a glare, which he returned with a smile.

**Blaine**

"Sam I'm going to kill you.", I muttered, my cheeks red. Sam just smirked.

"Yeah right Anderson. You would never do that to the guy who sat you up with such a catch.", Sam said winking. Kurt and I both started blushing again. That seemed to be the only thing we could do around each other, especially me.

**Sam**

"We've got to get them out of the house.", I said quietly to Rachel. We were in the kitchen talking quietly, since Blaine and Kurt were just in the other room.

"Or we have to leave. I think we're almost out of coffee.", Rachel said winking. I smiled and winked back. A few minutes later we walked back to where Blaine and Kurt were. They were discussing who was better on the Bachelor.

"Kurt we forgot coffee yesterday. Me and Sam are running out to get some.", Kurt looked up from where he was sitting next to Blaine. "Why don't we all go?", he asked nervously. Blaine stood up. "Yeah." I looked at Rachel and said, "Emergency backup plan." The building where Kurt and Rachel lived didn't have the stairs outside, and the windows required keys to unlock them. Which the superintendent only gave out during summer. Rachel grabbed Kurt's key and we ran out the door. The front door had a key lock on both sides so Kurt and Blaine couldn't follow us. I smiled and looked at Rachel, "Let's go."

**Kurt**

"Rachel!", I yelled when I came back from my room. Blaine came running out.

"What's wrong?", he asked, concern evident in his eyes.

"Rachel and Sam locked us in the apartment.", I said quietly.

"Well, since we won't be going to the store would you like some breakfast?", Blaine asked cheerfully. I tried calling Rachel, she wouldn't pick up. I looked over at Blaine. His hazel-gold eyes a light. He was so dang cute. "Sure.", I said smiling. This would be something to do at least. I was slightly embarrassed that I hadn't figured out what Sam and Rachel were doing. I sighed at myself, and went to the kitchen to help Blaine with breakfast.

**Blaine**

Why did Kurt have to be so cute? No matter what he was wearing or doing he was cute. I wanted to kiss him sooo bad. But I restrained myself, for all I new Kurt had a boyfriend, or wasn't looking for romance at all. I sat a plate of fried eggs and bacon down in front of me. He looked genuinely surprised.

"What?", I asked, "Were you expecting cereal?" He blushed, "Kind of."

I smiled and chuckled. He smiled and looked at me, "You have a nice laugh." I blushed again. He was always making me blush. I sat down next to him. After a few minutes I found myself staring at his eyes. A feet I had noticed myself doing more and more recently. I couldn't figure out what color they were. So I asked quietly, "What color are your eyes?" Kurt looked surprised for a second before leaning slightly forward. He smiled flirtatiously and said, "Why don't you take a look, and see if you can tell." I leaned in, staring at his eyes. I still couldn't figure out what color they were. I could feel my heart pounding a mile a minute. Then I felt something soft and warm against my lips. I was startled at first, but when I felt Kurt start to pull away, I put my hand on the back of his neck and guided his mouth back to mine. I sighed inwardly this was heaven.

**Sam**

"So what do you think is going on over there?", I asked. We were walking back from Central Park. Since we hadn't really needed coffee, we decided to just take in the sights. Rachel laughed. "If they aren't at least making out when we get back. I know nothing about Kurt." I smiled at that. "I agree." Rachel turned the key in the lock. We walked in and they were exactly where we thought they would be. Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the couch making out. They obviously hadn't heard us come in, as they were still kissing unabashedly. Rachel cleared her throat. They finally looked up; both of their' cheeks on fire.

"Glad you two love birds are getting along.", I said smiling mischievously. They're cheeks turned more red, which I couldn't believe was even possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Blaine**

I kissed Kurt good-bye. It wasn't good-bye, good-bye. I was just going to Sam's NYADA audition. However I would miss him. I put my phone on silent as we entered the building. During one of the earlier performances I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from Kurt.

Miss you :( -Kurt

I texted back, Miss you too. :( 3

As soon as I sent it I kind of panicked. How would Kurt respond to the heart? I had never had a boyfriend before, so I wasn't sure how long you should be together before using hearts in texts. Would Kurt think I was being too forward?

**Kurt**

I opened up the text I had just received from Blaine, and was pleasantly surprised to see a heart at the end of the text. I felt my heart pick up speed as I sent a text back.

3 U 2 Boyfriend ;) -Kurt

**Blaine**

My heart lurched when I saw the text from Kurt. Boyfriend?! Not that I wasn't happy about it, but it had just surprised me a bit. After we left the NYADA auditions I showed it to Sam. He smiled.

"Congrats man." I sighed "best weekend ever", I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Kurt**

You can do this Kurt. You are going to ask Blaine out on a date. You can do it. As soon as Blaine walked in the door my resolve started to weaken. What if he says no? He's so out of my league. All my fears came back as soon as I saw that angel face. But I took a deep breath anyway and walked over to Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson will go on a date with me?", I asked, holding my breath for an answer.

He smiled at me. His hazel-gold eyes filled with light and excitement "Kurt, I would love too. Especially since were leaving tomorrow.", he said. I sighed sadly, "I wish you didn't have to go." "Me too.", He said planting a kiss on my forehead. After Blaine had gone to the guest room I ran to my room, and squealed into a pillow.

**Blaine**

I was having a major panic attack. I didn't have anything to wear on a date with Kurt! All I had packed were jeans and t-shirts. I hadn't even packed one button up shirt. Sam came in took one look around the room and laughed. There were clothes strewn everywhere.

"Having a little trouble are we?", asked Sam.

"I don't have any clothes to wear on a date!", I said in a panic.

"Dude, don't sweat.", Sam said, "and went over to his bag.

"No offense Sam, but I doubt your clothes will fit me.", I said slightly annoyed.

Sam pulled out teal and white checked shirt with matching bow-tie and suspenders, with off white pants to go with it.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I asked Tina to get the info for me.", he said.

"Sneaky.", I said shaking my head in disbelief. I remembered Tina asking me what size clothes I wore, but she said it was to help a friend get clothes. _"Very sneaky, Sam." _I thought. I couldn't believe that Sam and Rachel had cooked this up. Sure it had worked out okay, but what if it had blown up in there faces?

**Kurt **

"What do you wear on a date with the perfect man?", I asked Rachel. Rachel smiled, "How about your black skinny jeans, with your red button up shirt, and a black bow-tie." I sighed, "When did you become so fashion smart Rachel?" She smiled, "Since my best friend was a fashion crazy guy." When I walked out of my room I could hear Blaine and Sam talking in the living room. Blaine stood as I came into the room. His jaw dropped.

"Wow, Kurt. You look amazing.", he said. I blushed.

"You look even better.", I said. He blushed, "Do not." We left the apartment and walked down to my car. Ignoring Rachel and Sam's attempts as concerned parents.

"So where are we going?", Blaine asked.

"I was thinking we could go get some coffee or something.", I said trying not to let Blaine hear the nervousness in my voice.

"Sounds good to me.", Blaine said. We drove to my favorite coffee shop. It was called "The Bean". Blaine looked at it skeptically. "I know the name is weird, but it's like a New York version of the Lima Bean.", I said. We got out and headed toward the counter so we could order. Blaine got there first.

"What can I get for ya, hon?", she asked.

"I'll have a medium drip, and a non-fat mocha for my friend.", he said. My mouth opened in shock.

"You know my coffee order?!", I squeaked. He blushed.

"Sam may have mentioned it a couple times.", he said.

When our coffees came, we went and sat over in the corner booth. We talked for hours, though it only seemed like an hour at most.

**Blaine**

After we finished our coffee, Kurt and I decided to take a walk. We held hands as we walked around Central Park. After a while it grew dark, so Kurt and I headed back towards his car. When we got back to the apartment Sam and Rachel were both in bed, or at least their lights were off.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?", asked Kurt.

"Do you have any Disney movies?", I asked. Kurt shook his head yes, and we went to his room. We decided to watch Mulan, though we didn't watch it as much as we talked, and um.. made out. After Mulan was done Kurt was already basically sleeping. I got up to head to my room when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned back to Kurt.

"Don't leave.", he mumbled, "Stay. I want to hear you sing." I smiled and climbed back on the bed next to Kurt.

"What do you want me to sing?", I asked.

"Anything.", Kurt said sleepily. I sighed, and started a soft, peaceful rendition of "Teenage Dream" I looked down at Kurt, who was smiling in his sleep, and lay down to snuggle.

**Sam**

When I woke up, shortly after midnight, Blaine still wasn't on the bed in the guest room. "Maybe he and Kurt are on the couch again.", I thought sleepily. I thought about dragging my butt out of bed to look, but the couch was sooo comfy, I just couldn't. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second, but it must have been longer since the sun was up now. I was awakened by Rachel squealing in my room. (Technically Kurt and her's guest room)

"What's up Rachel?", I asked sleepily. She held out her phone towards me. I looked at the screen, and then did a double take.

"Holy...", I stopped myself, "Is this for real?" On Rachel's phone was a picture of Blaine and Kurt cuddling in Kurt's room. Rachel nodded excitedly.

"I've got to see this.", I said, as I took off running towards Kurt's room."

**Kurt**

I was awakened by the sound of a rather large man trying to be quiet.

"Keep it down Sam!", I hissed. He looked over at me, surprised.

"Sorry.", he whispered as he left. I lay back down, sighing as I could still her him and Rachel talking animatedly out in the kitchen. I rolled over hoping I could just fall back to sleep. I felt two arms go around my waist, and I turned to look at Blaine.

"Morning.?", he said sleepily.

I smiled, "Morning.", I kissed him on the forehead, and tried to move, but Blaine held me captive.

"Your warm.", he said. I laughed, "Let me up." He looked at me. "Pwease.", I added batting my eyelashes, and pouting. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but only because your so cute." He kissed me then let me go. I stood up, laughing. Blaine rolled over, and it was obvious he was not getting up any time soon.

**Rachel**

"I can't believe you, Kurt Hummel!", she said giddily.

"Well, Rachel," I said rolling my eyes, "I'm glad my love life pleases you."

**Sam**

I set my suitcase on the bed, and walked over to Blaine, who was sitting on the couch. I sat next to him.

"You all right?", I asked putting a hand on his back.

"Yeah", he said his voice sounded thick.

"Hey!", I said, "Thanksgiving is in a couple weeks. You'll see him then." He looked at me a smiled, a little.

"Your right Sam."

**Kurt**

When we got to Sam's car I was trying sooo hard not to cry. Blaine and I had just started dating. I didn't want him to go. I knew that he had to though. He had school and glee to attend. Blaine walked over to me. He kissed me gently, but firmly. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore as I pulled him into me. I could fell his tears soaking my shirt, but neither of us could help it. We had just got each other. We finally let go as Sam and Rachel were getting very uncomfortable.

"Call me as soon as you get home.", I said sniffling.

"I will. I promise.", he said his voice thick with emotion. We kissed on last time.

**Blaine**

Thanksgiving couldn't get here fast enough. Kurt and I talked on the phone or Skype everyday, but it wasn't the same as being with him in person. I missed kissing him, and hugging him, and holding hands, and waking up to his beautiful face. Finally Thanksgiving break started tomorrow. Kurt said he was getting in late tomorrow night so I wouldn't see him till Thanksgiving day. I decided to call him. It rang and rang, and rang. Finally his answering machine picked up. I left a message saying to call me when he got this. I tried not to take it personally. I was walking to my car after glee, and Sam came up behind me.

"Hey man.", he said.

"Hey.", I said.

"So remember I asked if I could borrow your keys to check your car for my biology book?", he asked nervously. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"Well, I sort of let some random guy just get in when he asked. I felt my eyes get as saucers.

"You what?! Sam!", I yelled exasperatedly. I started running to my car.

**Sam**

"This is gonna be good", I thought to myself with a smile and started to follow Blaine.

**Kurt**

I sat in Blaine's car waiting for him to arrive. When I showed up I had asked Sam if he could get me in the car somehow. I was surprising Blaine as an early Thanksgiving present. I could see Blaine coming towards me. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt closer. I wanted to make sure he didn't know it was me till he got to the car. He arrived at the car and opened the door. I quickly pushed the sunglasses on my face, and turned to face him. He looked annoyed.

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but get out of my car." I smirked

"Is that really the way to talk to your boyfriend?", I peeked over the lens of the sunglasses.

**Blaine**

I was stunned Kurt was here, right in front of me. It was like a dream, a very happy dream.

"Kurt!", I said, and instantly hugged him, breathing in the smell of his vanilla shampoo, and something that was just... Kurt. I pulled back.

"What are you doing here?", I asked, still not quite believing he was here.

"I came to see you silly!", he said with a roll of his eyes. I smiled and kissed him.

"Your the best boyfriend ever.", I said smiling as he blushed.

"No, I think that's you.", he said smiling.

"Can I take you somewhere, or did you drive?", I asked.

"I rode with Rachel, but she left. Sam helped me put my luggage in the trunk...I hope that's okay.", he said nervously. I smiled.

"No problem. Just tell me where I need to take you, my prince.", I winked, then walked around to the driver's side.

"Um. I need to go to my house first to drop off my luggage... and my dad wants to meet you."

I gulped. I had heard stories about Burt Hummel. He had sounded nice, but that wasn't when his son was bringing home his boyfriend.

**Kurt**

I can't tell who's more nervous me or Blaine. I'd never brought a boyfriend home before. We pulled into the driveway, and Blaine turned the car off.

"Can you help me get my luggage out of the trunk?", I asked him.

"Sure.", he said smiling. He popped the trunk and we both got out of the car.

Once we got my bags in side I took Blaine downstairs. My dad wasn't home yet, and I had missed Blaine. "I missed you.", I said. Blaine smiled. "I missed you too." I kissed him. We hadn't kissed each other in two weeks. I had missed his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Burt**

I arrived home from the shop. It had been a long day. Carole would be getting home soon, and from the strange car in the driveway Kurt and his boyfriend were here already. I could here the tv in the living room. I walked in, and was met with the sight of Kurt, and who I guess was Blaine sleeping on the couch. I smiled, and switched the tv off. I would leave them till supper.

**Kurt**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Kurt.", I opened my eyes to my dad.

"What dad?", I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Supper time. And you might want to wake up Blaine.", he said, his eyes twinkling.

**Blaine**

I was nervous about meeting Kurt's dad. He looked really intimidating.

"So Blaine, how did you and Kurt meet?", Mr. Hummel asked.

"Well Sir,", I said, "My friend Sam and Rachel set us up when Sam was going to New York to audition for NYADA."

"None of this Sir stuff. It's Burt kid.", he said with a smile.

**Kurt**

The rest of dinner went extremely well in my opinion. My dad didn't kill or threaten Blaine, and they actually seemed to get along. They talked about football. I knew that Blaine liked it even if I didn't.

So now Blaine and I were were cuddling, and talking in my room. My dad had demanded that the door stay open, despite my protests that nothing was going to happen. Blaine and I weren't there yet. I knew it, and he knew it, and we were both okay with that.

"I missed you so much while you were in New York.", Blaine said kissing Kurt.

"We talked on the phone or skyped every day.", said Kurt with a laugh.

"It wasn't the same. I couldn't hug you, or kiss you, or touch you.", said Blaine with a pout.

"Well, you can now.", said Kurt kissing Blaine's pout away.

**Blaine**

The next day Kurt and I made plans to go to the Lima Bean. Kurt had invited me to Thanksgiving with him and his family. I had argued that I wasn't part of their family, but that argument was quickly shot down by Kurt and Burt.

When I got to the Lima Bean Kurt was already there. He was talking to an African-American girl. I walked up behind Kurt. The girl saw me. I knew when I saw her that she was Mercedes. Kurt had shown me pictures. Apparently he must've shown her pictures of me too, because her eyes flickered with recognition. I put a finger to my lips, telling her not to tell Kurt. She smiled. I walked to Kurt and wrapped my arms around him, then I whispered in his ear, "Hey there beautiful." Kurt jumped.

"Blaine!", he said, "Don't scare me like that."

"Aww! I'm sorry, baby.", I pouted. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I forgive you.", he said. We shared a chaste kiss. Then Kurt turned back to Mercedes.

"See isn't he adorable Mercy?", he said. I could feel myself blushing.

"He's definitely cute, beau.",said Mercedes smiling at us. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Mercedes."

"Blaine", I said smiling. She smiled and pulled me into a hug. I was startled at first, but accepted it all the same.

"Well I've got to go.", said Mercedes, "We should all get together over the Christmas holiday."

After Mercedes had left Kurt and I had our coffee. We talked about Christmas break, and what we were going to do until I graduated. We had already decided to move in together after I graduated, as long as I got into NYADA.

As we were leaving they're came a voice from behind us

"Hey, fag!" I felt Kurt tense next to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Kurt**

I tensed when I heard that voice. I knew who it was, Karfosky. I turned and glared at him.

"What do want Karfosky?", I asked.

"What do you think your doing here?", he asked acidly.

"I happen to be walking with my boyfriend to my car.", I said angrily.

"Fags like you don't belong here Hummel. So why don't you and your fairy friend go fluttering back to New York or where ever the hell you live now.", he said with a sneer.

"I hope you find happiness one day, David. It really is pathetic that you pick on people exactly like you, because your jealous.", I said coldly then I turned and walked away. I felt bad as soon as I had said it. I knew it was totally hitting below the belt, but there was no way I was apologizing.

**Blaine**

I couldn't believe Kurt had said those things. I knew that Karfosky was one of Kurt's bullies when he was at McKinley, but to say that he was jealous. I wasn't to sure how I was feeling right now. I was kind of in shock. I climbed in the car. Kurt looked at me worriedly.

"You alright Blaine?", he asked.

"Why did you say that to him?", I asked, shakily.

Kurt sighed. "When I went to McKinley, Karfosky was one of my bullies."

I nodded, "Sam told me that."

"What Sam or anybody else didn't know was that Karfosky was... still is by the look of things in the closet." I felt my eyes widen in shock. "I know I shouldn't have said what I said.", Kurt continued, "I just get so upset that I finally found my happy ending and people are still trying to take that away from me." He reached out and grabbed my hand.

"I'm your happy ending?", I asked in awe. He smiled at me

"Of course you are, sweetie. There's no one I would rather have it be." I smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

**Kurt**

I woke up early Thanksgiving morning to help Carole with all the food, and preparations. I was nervous, Blaine was coming to dinner tonight, and Finn was going to be here. As much as I loved my step-brother he could be a real idiot sometimes. Rachel was coming, but Rachel already knew Blaine, and wouldn't try to intimidate him. All in all I just really hope that Blaine isn't scared away by Finn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Kurt**

Thanksgiving went better than I hoped. It turned out that since Burt had given his approval Finn did too. He simply told Blaine the same thing my dad did, that if he hurt me he would get his ass kicked. I sighed thinking about it. Now it was the Saturday and I had to go back to New York until Christmas. I wasn't happy about going back, but I had too. Blaine was watching me pack. He tried to help, he honestly did, but I ended up yelling at him for folding my socks wrong which is when we agreed that he would sit on the bed and I would pack. I zipped up my last suitcase and sat on the ground then I lay down on the bed next to Blaine.

"I don't want to go.", I said looking at him sadly.

"I know, but you'll be back in like three weeks for Christmas.", he said pulling me toward him. I buried my face in his neck, and tried to memorize how he smelled so I could never forget.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you.", I whispered.

**Blaine**

I missed Kurt. He had only been gone a few days, and we had Skyped, called, and texted since then, but it wasn't the same as having him right there with me. I sighed the next couple of weeks couldn't look any longer.

**Rachel**

Kurt was moping around the apartment again. I knew that he missed Blaine and that it would be hard on him, but he was always so depressed. It was starting to get me depressed, and Rachel Barbra Berry does _not _get depressed, about anything. We'll except for when Finn broke up with me, but we're back together now, and that's all that matters.

I decided to call Sam and see if Blaine was any better than Kurt.

"Hello?", said Sam.

"Hey, Sam it's Rachel.", I said smiling even though he couldn't see me.

"Hey Rach. I was just about to call you.", said Sam.

"What were you going to call me about?", I asked curiously.

"Well, Blaine has been moping around for the past week, and I wondered if Kurt was the same way?"

"Blaine's moping and unbearably depressed too?!", I asked excitedly.

"Yeah!", said Sam, "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, you guys get off a week before us. Why don't you and Blaine drive up here? Then you guys can drive us down, and we can fly back."

"Sounds great!", said Sam, "Just don't tell Kurt."

"I won't. You don't tell Blaine either."

"How am I supposed to get him to come with me then?", he asked.

"Just tell him it's part of a Christmas present or something.", I said.

"Alright see you next week, Rach.", Sam said.

"Bye Sam!", I said then hung up. "Merry Christmas Klaine!", I thought.

**Sam**

I hung up with Rachel just as Blaine walked up.

"Who were you talking too?", he asked.

"Oh, just one of those stupid telemarketers.", I said easily. He nodded.

"I was wondering if you would come with me on my Christmas getaway next week?", I said, "We'd be leaving after school let's out and coming back on Saturday."

"Sure", he said after a moment, "Kurt doesn't get out for another week."

"Speaking of Kurt what are you getting him for Christmas?", I asked.

"Well,", Blaine said, "I thought really hard about it, and I looked, but I just couldn't find anything. So I sat and really thought about it. And I realized the only gift I had that was worthy of Kurt was my love for him. So I decided that I'm going to propose to Kurt as his Christmas present."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Kurt**

I was starting to get fed up with one Miss Rachel Berry. Everyday this week when she isn't at school or the theater she's cleaning the apartment. When I asked her why she simply shrugged and said you never know who's stopping bye. I had sighed and went to my room.

I was bored, Blaine had called and said he wouldn't be able to Skype tonight because he and Sam were going on some get away. He promised that as soon as they stopped at a hotel with wifi he would skype or call me though. Just then there was a knock at the door.

**Blaine**

I couldn't believe Sam and Rachel. I was standing there at the door of Kurt and Rachel's Bushwick apartment. I was nervous. What if Kurt didn't want to see me? I knew that wouldn't happen logically, but when was love ever logical? I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**Kurt**

When I opened the door Blaine stood there, with a red rose. Needless to say I squealed.

"What are you doing here?", I asked in shock, as I let him go from the hug I had him in.

"I have two words for you; Rachel and Sam", he said smiling.

"Technically that was three words.", I said jokingly. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Fine if your going to be mean I'll just go back to Ohio.", he turned to head towards the door.

"No!", I said grabbing his arm. "Stay here, please." I gave him the puppy dog face, which looked a lot better on him, but it worked. He rolled his eyes "Fine! I'll stay."

"Yay!", I clapped. Then I pulled him in for a kiss. Finally, I was home.


	10. Chapter 10

Tell me what you think of the proposal song :) ~Blackbirdpuzzlepiece

Chapter 10

**Blaine **

I decided to propose to Kurt in Central Park. I had asked Rachel to find a spot and hang white Christmas lights up, then text me where it was. Kurt knew we were going out he didn't know what was going to happen tough.

**Kurt**

Blaine and I were walking through Central Park. After a while Blaine stopped. I looked at him. He looked kind of nervous. I looked at him couriously.

"Kurt. ", he said, "I want you to stay right here don't move. Rachel will come get you in just a minute. I love you." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and jogged off. After a few minutes Rachel came to walk me to where ever I was going.

"What's going on Rachel.", I asked, as we practically skipped on.

"You'll see.", she said happily. We turned a corner and I gasped. Standiing there beneath a canopy of twinkling white Christmas lights was Blaine. He held out his hand for me to take, and I took it. He looked into my eyes, and in that moment. I really hoped that he was going to do what I thought he was going to do.

**Blaine **

I nodded towards Rachel and Sam to start the cd.

"Kurt.", I said holding on to his hand, "I couldn't think of what to get you for Christmas. So I wrote this song, and then I have something else for you, but I want you to know that no matter what I love you."

I took a deep breath and started singing.

"_Our hands touched_

_Our eyes met_

_Something passed between us_

_A spark, a flash, a zing_

_Our hearts touched across the universe_

_Beating at the same time_

_You and I intertwined_

_Our hearts touched across the universe_

_Lips touched _

_Whispered words spoken_

_Love passing between us_

_A spark, a flash, a zing_

_Our hearts touched across the universe_

_Beating at the same time _

_You and I intertwined_

_Our hearts touched across the universe_

_And I always knew this day would come_

_And our love would burn brighter than the sun_

_And I'll be your forever and fearlessly _

_On the day you marry me..._

_Because our hearts touched across the universe_

_Beating at the same time_

_You and I intertwined_

_Our hearts touched across the universe_

By now Kurt and I were both crying. I knew I had to get through my speech though. I got down on one knee, still holding Kurt's hand.

"Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love. We met because of our two crazy best friends," Kurt chuckled at this, "From the moment I saw you, I was in love with you. You changed my world, you gave it meaning. I tried to find you an amazing Christmas present, but there weren't any that would do justice to you. Then I realized that the only thing I had that was worth giving you was myself, and my love to you... forever. So will you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

**Kurt**

I felt like I might pass out. Some how I got out the answer yes. Of course I would marry Blaine! I loved him. Now all that was left was telling my dad and Carole... and Finn. Well, we'd only have to tell Finn if Rachel hadn't told him already. I sighed and looked at my ring. Everything was falling into place.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Kurt**

I wasn't sure who was more nervous about telling my parents, me or Blaine. Blaine had asked my father's permission to propose. He didn't tell my dad when he was doing it though. I knew my dad could be intimidating, even if he was just a teddy bear underneath. I walked up to the front door holding Blaine's hand. "Here goes nothing.", I thought.

**Blaine**

Kurt and I had decided to tell everyone at dinner this evening. Finn was with Rachel at her dads' house. So by the end of the night he would know about the engagement too. Burt and I were in the living room watching a Buckeyes game, and Kurt was helping Carole in the kitchen. Every now and then Burt would stare at me really hard, like he was trying to read my mind. It was kind of scary. "Kurt, please hurry!" I thought.

**Burt**

I laughed to myself as I turned back to the screen again. The kid was so fun to tease. I enjoyed watching him squirm. I knew that he had popped the question. They didn't have to tell me. I could tell by how happy Kurt had seemed. That and I had seen the outline of the ring through his gloves. "Oh, this is gonna be fun!" I thought, chuckling to myself.

**Carole**

I had noticed the ring the second Kurt had taken his gloves off. I smiled at Kurt

"That's a very nice ring honey.", I said. Kurt blushed. "Does it mean what I think it means?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, Blaine proposed.", he said happily. I squealed, and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetheart!", I said smiling, "Your dad will be happy too." I added. He smiled "I hope so Carole, I hope so."

**Kurt**

Finally it was dinner time. After everyone was seated around the table. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Dad, Carole.", I said, "Blaine and I have some news." Carole smiled at me encouragingly.

"While we were in New York, Blaine proposed, and I accepted.", I said happily. I looked at my dad. His face was one of his grumpy faces and I started biting my bottom lip in worry.

"Dad?", I asked timidly. His face softened, "I'm happy for you Kurt. I just wish I had gotten to see the proposal."

"I had Sam tape it, so everyone could see it.", Blaine said softly. I smiled at him softly. You know I think Maria VonTrapp had it right, "Somewhere in my youth or childhood I must have done something good... Something very damn good."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12/Epilogue

Fifteen months later...

**Nobody's point of view**

"Dearly beloved we gathered here today to join in marriage these men, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Devon Anderson. I believe they have written their own vows for each other. Kurt why don't you start."

Kurt nodded, "Blaine, when we met it was because my crazy best friend and your crazy best friend decided to set us up. I started falling for you the moment I looked into your eyes. You were the most breathtaking person I have ever seen. You were always there for me. You helped me laugh when I was stressed or upset. And everything we've ever done has just come so naturally. I always knew this day would happen. I wasn't sure when, but I knew it would. You are my forever Blaine Anderson, and I can't wait to start it."

Blaine wiped his tears away, and took a moment to compose himself. The minister nodded for him to go ahead.

"Kurt, we met because of our crazy best friends. Being with you is as easy as breathing. I was never really loved growing up. My parents were always gone or didn't have time for me when they were home. And I started our realtionship thinking that I had to be perfect for you to love me. Then one day I realized that real love, your love, loved me flaws and all. All my flaws were places you could hold me up, and all your flaws were places I could hold you. You completed me. I spent my whole life looking for you... my missing puzzle piece."


End file.
